Vibration isolator devices are commonly utilized to absorb vibrations and reduce movement between two structures. A typical vibration isolator contains a vibration attenuation element or an isolator member situated between the two structures.
Various configurations of vibration isolators are used in rugged applications where attenuation of vibration inputs is required to meet performance requirements in severe dynamic environments. Cable or wire-rope isolators are generally well-suited for such environments; however, space constraints, installation limitations, as well as cost constraints may diminish the effectiveness of such isolators.